


I Will Remember You

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: Drama, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-05-14
Updated: 1999-05-14
Packaged: 2018-11-10 23:33:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11136855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived atDue South Archive. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address onDue South Archive collection profile.





	I Will Remember You

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

I Will Remember You
    
    
     This story came to me at work while listening to
    "I will 
    remember you" by Sarah McLachlin. Please excuse any
    grammar errors as this was written during lunch. All disclaimers apply.
    Comments welcome! 
    Jackeec@aol.com

# I WILL REMEMBER YOU
    
    
    by JACKEE C.
    
         "Everything changes, when you love someone, love someone..." the
    woman sang along to the upbeat tune on the radio. "I'll never be the
    sa-ame..." 
    
         She could attest to those words. She'd changed. Seeing the man she
    loved lying on the ground of a train station, his life's blood flowing
    away frighteningly fast, had broken something cold and angry and replaced
    it with something else. That something had carried her in the months
    that followed. 
    
         She'd been hungry for any information on him. Having learned that
    he'd recovered from his injuries and still worked at the consulate, she'd
    gotten herself together. She now had a decent job. Honest. It didn't
    pay as well as she would have liked but she got by. Now she was ready
    to go to him. To ask his forgiveness. 
    
         As she passed the sign that said: "Welcome to Chicago" her heart
    rate tripled. She took a deep breathe and blew it out. So close. She
    took the appropriate exit from the interstate. Her hands shook as she
    shifted into first gear when the traffic light switched to green. She
    never saw the Bronco that rounded the curve and plowed into the side
    of her vehicle. 
    
         Constable Benton Fraser was awakened from a deep sleep by a pounding
    on his door. He looked sharply around the dark room, before his eyes
    settled on his wolf, now awake as well. 
         "Dief," he spoke softly. Something felt faintly wrong. 
         The pounding came again at the door. 
         Ben pushed the covers back to reveal his red pj's and went
    to see who needed him in the middle of the night. 
    
         "Mr. Mustafi?" he asked curiously when he saw his rumpled neighbor
    standing there. 
         "Phone for you," the man informed him. 
         
         Ray was awakened from a deep sleep by a call from Mr. Mustafi. 
         "Wait a minute, slow down...now he did what?" Ray spoke, irritated
    into the phone. "Did he say why?" Ray asked the disembodied voice across
    the connection.
    
         "Who called? Alright, I'll take care of it..." Ray slammed the phone
    down in it's cradle and was dressed and out of the house in record time.
    
         Ben entered the hospital at a run. The nurse at the desk urged him
    to calm down so she could help him 
    
         "I got a call a short time ago," he said breathlessly. "Someone
    listed me as a contact in case of an emergency. My name is Benton Fraser
    can you tell me where to go?" 
         "Do you know the name of this person?" the nurse queried. 
         "No..." he breathed after a slight hesitation. 
    
         "Just a minute," the nurse said efficiently and turned to her computer.
    "Ah, here it is," she said after a minute. A slight 
    from passed over her face. And then the look of pity. 
         Fraser paled at her expression. "What is it?" he asked. 
    
         "Here, come with me," she said. "You need to get to intensive care
    right away." With that she grabbed his arm and lead him through the winding
    halls toward the Intensive Care Unit. Through the door, she led him to
    a bed in a darkened cubicle. 
         "I'll send the doctor along shortly," she said. 
    
         "Thank you," Fraser said as he stepped further toward the figure
    lying on the gurney in the shadows. He wasn't prepared for what he saw
    there amidst the myriad machines. 
         "Victoria..." he choked, frozen in place. 
    
         "Mr. Fraser," a voice called, bringing him out of his reverie. 
         "Yes," Ben followed automatically when the doctor urged him into
    corner of the room. 
    
         "I'm sorry there isn't anything more we can do for her," he said.
    "There are massive internal injuries..." 
    
         Ben leaned against the wall, hands over his face as he tried to
    come to terms with the Dr.'s words. "No hope..."
    
         With effort he pushed himself away from the wall to go to her in
    her final hour. 
    
         As he approached, her eyes opened and she smiled as if she'd been
    waiting for him. 
    
         "Ben," she whispered with considerable effort. "I knew you would
    come. I h-" she coughed. "I had to see you one last...time." 
         Ben knelt at her side, taking her small hand in his. 
         "You know I couldn't do any less," he whispered. 
    
         "I know," she said. "You changed me, you know. I've gotten it together,
    Ben. I got a real job. I was coming to ask you to forgive me for all
    that I've done. I don't know...I don't know if you can love me any more,
    but if you could forgive me..." 
    
         "Of course, Victoria. I forgive you. I understand. I love you."
    Ben whispered around the tears that wouldn't stop falling. 
    
         She smiled. "You always gave me everything. In the end you gave
    me your life. Remember me," her voice broke on her last word, "Benton."
    And then she closed her eyes.
    
         Ben stared blankly at her eyes, forever closed. He was too numb
    to notice the alarms set off by the many machines or the white clad figures
    that rushed into the room. Or even the gentle hands that pushed him from
    her cubicle. All he could see was her face, even after the 
    curtain obscured her from his vision.
         He blinked and turned at a familiar voice. 
         "Come on, Benny. Let's go home." 
    
    THE END
    

* * *


End file.
